All Star
All Star by Smash Mouth is a song featured in 3x17, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Billie, Damien, Drew, Jake, Kitty, Ryan and Tina. Lyrics Damien: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed Drew: She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Billie and Ryan: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Kitty and Tina: So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Damien, Drew, Kitty and Tina: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Drew: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the media men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Damien: The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored Damien, Drew, Kitty and Tina: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Billie, Damien, Drew and Ryan: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Jake: Somebody once asked can I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place Ryan: I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself Billie, Jake and Ryan: And we could all use a little change Jake, Kitty and Tina: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Ryan with Kitty: Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Damien and Tina (Drew and Kitty): So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go (go) You'll never shine if you don't glow Damien, Drew, Kitty and Tina: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Drew and Jake: Only shooting stars break the mold